Ideas
by SaberPrototype
Summary: Ideas that I have that probably won't be written out.
1. Skyrim and Teen Wolf

AN:This probably will not be a story, so you're free to use the idea

Fandom: Teen Wolf and Skyrim

_

The Hales were a family of werewolves that was killed by the Argents who are part of the Silver Hands.One of the survivors, Derek became a Companion years later and Peter, Derek's uncle took to hunting the Silver Hands to avenge his family.

Scott lived in Whiterun where his mom worked as a healer and his dad has left them behind for reasons unknown to him. His friends Lydia Martin, an aspiring mage who left Whiterun months ago to study at Winterhold and Stiles Stilinski, the son of the Chief Guard and has dreams to be an adventurer.

Jackson is a son of a rich merchant in Winterhold where he meets Lydia and becomes her boyfriend.

Erica and Boyd met Derek in Riften and tagged along with him, experiencing the life of a traveler and learning to fight.

Isaac Lahey works at the stables of Riften when Derek sees his father hitting him, so he asks him to come with his group and leave Riften.

Allison Argent is a very proficient archer but doesn't like killing people.She was being pressured, so she left and traveled to Whiterun where she meets Scott.

Victoria Argent went to Whiterun to convince her daughter to go home but Allison doesn't want to leave Scott. She tries to kill Scott when Derek managed to stab her and rescue Scott.

Chris Argent tracks Victoria after a few weeks and finds out that she was killed by Derek, who almost caused Allison and Scott to break up and accepts Stiles offer to come with him to roam Skyrim.


	2. Tokyo Ghoul and FateStay Night

Fandom:Tokyo Ghoul and Fate/Stay Night

_

The moon is glowing brightly in the sky, shining down on a clearing where an intricate circle is carved in the ground, glowing ominously red.

Someone chanted in a practiced manner.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,

And your sword creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call,And obey my will and reason,

Then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,

That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!

Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,

Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness,

And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!

Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"

 _Bang!!_

A figure appeared in the middle of the circle.

Hair as white as snow, extremely pale wearing a combat suit but perhaps the most unsettling feature is the black eye with a red iris staring blankly on the person.

"Servant Berserker. Are you my master?"


	3. Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter

The Idea is that Voldemort will be reborn into a ghoul.

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter

_

Red eyes glowing maliciously, staring at the corpse on the ground. Angelic looks that is twisted into an ugly sneer, shadowed by the red glow coming from the seven snake-like tentacles.

"Pathetic." A child's voice rang clearly around the empty alley.

After eating his meal, he began to think about how this began.

 ** _*Memory*_**

 _Rage. All he felt was rage. That Potter boy always getting in my way. As he began to calm down after an unknown amount of time he questioned where he is._

 _Warmth. All around him. As he began to hear sounds and voices, he felt something squeezing him through something._

 _Now Voldemort may be many things but stupid isn't one of them. He had studied a huge amount books about death so naturally he knew about the theory of reincarnation. Dismissing it as a fantasy, he focused more on immortality._

 _'Great now stuck in the body of an infant'_

 _Was his final thought before he emerged screaming._

 _"It's a boy." A male voice said, sounding very proud and happy._

 _ ***End Memory ***_


	4. Percy Jackson and FateStay

As I was thrown into the portal, my body was disintegrating, turning into golden dust that is eerily reminiscent of the monsters I killed all my life.

As a demigod it was normal to die young, I have lived a measly 21 years but for a greek demigod in the 19th century, it was the average lifespan. What I didn't expect was being reborn into this world.

Being a child of Hecate, I can sense the Mist, the one that conceals the mythical world from mortals. The world has no Mist, the magic that is in my soul reduced to pathetic scraps (well for him anyway, as an ordinary magus will kill for his circuits) and my soul cramped into a baby.

Born as a prodigy in a family of magi that is trying to recreate the second magic, with the mystic arts coming easily for the former demigod. I am currently trying to achieve my family's goal in order to go home to my own universe.


	5. Author's Note

**Ok, so I'm super lazy and life gets in the way of stuff so these ideas will probably (99.9% sure ) not be written into MY stories. Though if anyone will read this feel free to use my ideas for your own stories. If you do it, plzzzzzz inform me if you made a story , I'd like to read it ...** **~SaberProtoype~**


End file.
